


Intruanxceit in a pandemic

by Non_Binary_Person



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Binary_Person/pseuds/Non_Binary_Person
Summary: What would happen if Janus, Virgil and Roman and Remus started dating in a pandemic?Trigger warnings will be listed at the start of each chapter.All spellings will be in England English rather than American, Austrailian, etc.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 8





	1. Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> Panic attack  
> Let me know if I missed anything!

One day during the COVID-19 outbreak, Virgil had been in his room when an unwelcome thought popped into his head. What if Joan caught the virus? Or Talyn? Or Valerie? Or any of Thomas’s friends?  
What if Thomas got it?  
What if Thomas died?  
He could tell he was spiralling but couldn’t stop the tsunami of thoughts attacking him. This was a bad panic attack, but would it stop? He didn’t want it to stop in a way because if he had an attack from it, Thomas would be more knowledgeable about the fact that he could die and let Virgil have more control of his actions. The voices in his head grew louder and louder, so loud that he had not heard the logical side enter his room.  
“Virgil, I need you to breathe for me. You are safe. I am safe. Roman is safe. Patton is safe. Thomas is safe so can you stop panicking?”  
Virgil shakes his head furiously. How is he supposed to stop panicking when Thomas could die any day now? How was Logan, of all people, unaware of the constant danger? He was literally logic and knowledge so why was he overlooking something so horrible?  
Something Logan could notice but Virgil didn’t was that Virgil was digging his fingernails into his skin until his arms bled, a sign that his panic attack was very severe, and he would not be able to calm him down alone. Logan summoned Roman and Patton because Patton understood emotions more than anyone else and Roman would be very good at distracting the anxious side.  
“My dark strange son! What is happening?” the moral side questioned.  
“What is wrong, my chemically imbalanced romance?” The creative prince was next to arrive at the scene.  
“Virgil seems to be having a panic attack. I believe it is to do with the fact that this… situation is stressful, and Virgil is scared that the virus will infect Thomas and cause harm. I tried to get him to stop but he cannot.” Logan stated, “I am not very good with emotions.”  
Meanwhile, Virgil was still hardly breathing and panicking like crazy. When five minutes of trying to get him relaxed or distracted ended up being counter-productive, the sides decided to discuss further options.  
“Well, it seems that we cannot help him in the way he needs so does anyone have any ideas?” Logan asked.  
“I have one, but I’m not 100% sure it will work.” Roman stated.  
“Anything to help Thomas.” The fatherly side said with a hint of concern in his voice.  
“What if we get Janus?”  
“That could work, let’s summon him.”


	2. Janus Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Janus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Calming down of a panic attack  
> Lying?

"What isss it? This better _not_ be important." Janus said as he turned up on the couch in the light sides' mindscape.  
"Ah. I get it now. Everyone _stay_ in this room now."  
Roman, Patton and Logan slowly walked towards their rooms, wishing they could have helped their friend.  
Crouching down, Janus made eye contact with Virgil. "Hey Virge, its Janus. Can you nod if you can hear me?"  
Virgil shakily nodded.  
"Okay, can I touch you? Shake for no, nod for yes. No, okay then. Can you count down from 100?"  
"100...99...98...97..."  
Meanwhile, Janus was working on getting a blanket for Virgil. He was trying to summon Virgil's one but it is difficult when trying to also make sure that Virgil does not worsen. Janus looks away for 10 seconds to summon his own blanket (black with neon yellow).  
"19...18...17...16...15...14..."  
By the time that Virgil gets to zero, Janus has a large blanket to give to Virgil while he is recovering.  
"Thanks I guess," says Virgil while slipping under the blanket.  
"Need anything else?" said Janus politely.  
"Water please."  
"Sure."

Janus slipped into the Light Side kitchen and gets a glass of water.  
"How is he?" heard Janus. After hearing this, Janus turned to face...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Virgil is so focused on panicking to be aware of their conversation


End file.
